The dehumidification technology typically includes the compression process, the refrigeration process, the liquid sorption process, the solid sorption process, or the membrane separation process, wherein the refrigeration process and the solid sorption process are the most common ones. In view of the energy crisis, solid sorption by zeolite has drawn much research attention because of energy saving concern and cost consideration. In this regard, the adsorption capability of zeolite should be further improved, and the energy and time required by gas desorption from the zeolite need to be further decreased. Besides, the addition of binder during the pelletization process of zeolite can substantially reduce the adsorption amount of zeolite and decelerate the adsorption and desorption rate.